Sunset
by tigger1999
Summary: After A Sunset, life changes for the residents of the Jade palace and a Man that is willing to regain his honor. Tai lung/Tigress
1. Sunset

_Sunset_

8:00 A:M

"Good morning Master.." The Voices of the Six masters awakening rang in the halls of the bunk house. "We have a bit to talk about my students, Come Come."

Hall Of Heroes

' 2 years has passed since Po has defeated Tai lung, a lot has happened Shen , China, Kai,and lots and lots of Food...Po has showed his progression and my respect but there is days I doubt his judgement ..."

All the masters Except Po and Viper who was too busy trying to keep Po from touching everything .

"I say you have all worked hard and all hard work pays off, Being the humble teacher I am (Po snickers ) humph, anyway Being the humble teacher I am You all have a day off, that means you too Tigress ."

"But master is there an occasion?" Questioned the Avian , "No occasion just to show the appreciation I have towards all of your hard work ,Dismissed."

In the mountains

I was tired, from last night nightmare of that damn panda again...

I'll be home soon thought, soon.

10:00 AM

"Po can I have another one please buddy one mammal to another ."

"Same here Po my little arm things can take another bowl"

Everyone was about done with breakfast Po decided to make since he rarely ever does in the morning. "You guys I been thinking instead of Bowls We should call em POwls, haha get POwls because you know my bowls and Po just put them togeth-" I cut him off "I think we get it dragon warrior."

"I think it's cute Po" viper smiled making the panda blush.

"So what's everyone's plan for today, I think we should go to the market today!" No one had a clue , fore they rarely get days off. Some wanted to venture off and see what the day would bring them as they all agreed to go down to town.

Somewhere far far away from the Valley of Peace...

"I have been walking so long... I wonder if anyone misses me...ha."

11:00

The dragon warrior and the males of the five had arrived at the shopping market exploring all the nick nacks and tools they could find. Viper had taken Tigress to every clothing shop they could find, The snake pushing the feline to wear even a bracelet.

"Viper none of these things interest me I don't need it."

She scoffed "Tigress sweetie I think we should have a talk, me and you are at that age when Kung fu isn't our life anymore .." Tigress seemed intrigued to what her friend was telling her "go on.."

"I just think we should think about our lives and maybe try starting families ... Maybe start off by dating putting ourselves out there!" Tigress put her paw up and shook her head "Yeah no I don't think I'll ever be ready for such a thing."

Before Viper could respond the sky grew dark and water poured down to the earth. "Hey girls gotcha a umbrella!" Po covered his friends from the hard rain. "Let's go see my dad!"

In the rainy mountains

"Just my luck Could this be a sign from the damn gods ! Was me coming back for a second chance bullshit! I honestly thought I was going crazy, why should I appear 2 years later what do I have to offer. I'm hoping my father won't chop my head off, also that tiger lady she'll kill me before anyone else" I climbed up and over the mountains only being entertained by my own thoughts ...

3:00 PM

Everyone had enjoyed the day that was brought upon them, the rain had stopped but it was still slippery and muddy all around.

Tigress POV

I wiped my mouth clean as me and my friends finished our lunch. Why is it I kept reflecting on about what viper said... Was I ready to settle down? I don't even think I am that attractive for god sakes I am the total opposite of a girl. No, maybe I'm just afraid ...HA! No I'm Tigress I shouldn't be afraid of Love.

I sighed, maybe I'm just looking for that type of feeling I get when Po sees food or when Crane sees viper. Haha they'd be cute.

"Okay guys lets all go to the hill top to end this perfect day!"

I smiled "Great idea Po lets go."

Bamboo forest

The hooded male was resting, trying to reach the palace by dark. "Ah if only this trip was worth it, maybe instead of punches I'll get hugs. A guy can dream hehe." Just trying to humor himself before hell starts to rain down on him.

6:00- Sunset

The sun was going down and the group of Warriors laid in silence around one another taking in the peace of the moment.

"Ahh you guys, it's always been a dream to do this with you guys instead of my action figures..."

Everybody looked at Po, a little freaked out by his comment. "I for one had an amazing time with you guys it was nice to just spend time together instead of fighting."

They all nodded there heads in agreement. They each knew all the pressure from the previous year had been too much on them, Shen last year, Kai this year, now it's the beginning of fall and it's been almost a Full 2 years since Tai lung has gone. They've been through a lot with each other and it finally seems like it shall be easier for the rest of the year.

Tigress POV

I got up from in between monkey and viper and went to the edge of the hill. Something inside me just told me to look over the edge. I was so mesmerized by the sunset I couldn't take my eyes away it was just so beautiful...

Hooded figure POV

I climbed up the hill to see a figure appear above me, I caught a glance at the female until I saw the edge of the hill break off a bit.

Back to Tigress

The ground above me seemed light and I felt myself fall.

"I got you!"

A hooded figure out of no where jumped up and caught me but

Now we were both falling deep into the bamboo forest. We tumbled, crashed, and broke a couple of trees on our way down. The joy ride finally stopped and we both gained back our breathes. _Who caught me_... I looked down to the obviously strong and large figure I was Ontop of who saved me from a fall that could've broken my neck.

My heart leaped out my chest, because when I saw those piercing golden eyes.

"Tai lung..."

He smirked, "Beautiful sunset huh, Kitten?"

:)


	2. Those Golden Eyes

_My heart stopped,_

 _because when I saw those piercing golden eyes._

 _"Tai lung..."_

 _He smirked, "Beautiful sunset huh, Kitten?"_

In those few milliseconds of the moment, Tigress grabbed Tai lung's cloak with all her might and threw him to the bamboo trees. It wasn't the most unexpected reaction but he would have never thought she'd be that strong. "So you wanna play that game Master Tigress? I have news for you I didn't come to fi-." Right there was when his sentence ended quickly for it had been stopped by her mighty fist connecting with his jaw.

He groaned, grooming his sore jaw, he saw from the corner of his eye she was coming to attack again. So maybe she has a slight problem with him, nothing that can't be fixed, or so he thought. She was jabbing punches left from right, kicked below and above, it was really starting to hurt!

"Okay Kitten look,-" he saw the fury in her eyes grow "My name is Not KITTEN!"

Tigress's POV

How dare he?! Kitten? KITTEN!

Ill kill this bastard even if it kills me there is no way he's going to ruin my life again!

I started to see he was trying to get away, he seemed hesitant, not like the last time we had fought...something is different...

Taking a few steps back, I asked "How are still alive?" I noticed the way his posture changed, his facial expression, his eyes got softer. "I'm hoping it was a sign...a chance... You know to live again..." He sat down ".. I thought long and hard because nothing I truly did the last 20 years made me happy, I just want to try and be accepted again to regain my Honor." She could've sworn for once in her life her heart flickered in mixed emotions for a moment, but all that came out of that was fury and anger. "After everything you think you can come back? You let your heart go cold black, nearly killed my friends, Shifu, Po, ME!" Tai lung winced at the memory. He looked down at the ground, trying to not accept the terrible monster was for almost killing his father. "You're right...I can't just think it's gonna be fixed right away. Take me as your prisoner and I promise on my life I will not restrain..." He knelt down and put his paws up in surrender.

The sound of foot steps can be heard from afar. "Tigress what happened!" The earth stopped because everything even time seemed to have froze.

Tai lung. Alive. Right here kneeling down, seeming somewhat hopeless. "Take him back to the palace there is much to be discussed." Tigress's voice had gone with no emotion other than worry.

Hall of Heroes

Shifu has begun to wonder where his students have been. Not at all today has he seen any of them, now night had fallen and there was no trace of them being present. He meditated inside, _breathe in and out in and out, they're probrably taking advantage of the rare opportunity_ ...

His meditation was cut short, as he heard Po's wheezing and breathing. "Shifu! Shifu come quick!" The red panda groaned,

But soon after the emotion of annoyance turn to nothing. His heart dropped and broke into a million pieces at the sight of his former student, his son.

"We found him by the bamboo forest, he was on his way here." Tigress had spoken up, being behind the prisoner. "..and before you ask, none of the villagers or farmers had seen him. We took him around, our apologies for taking a while Master." He put his paw up and nodded for they had made a smart decision.

Tai lung had been looking down the whole time, wrists tied behind his back. The prisoner stood still, the five had looked as if they would slaughter him there (especially Tigress), and Po had seem to be in a mix of uncomfortable and confused.

"Dude how'd he do it? Shifu how?! I could've sworn he was just dust from the Wushi Finger hold!" Shifu stared long and hard at the leopard, seeming to try and find an answer.

"I could answer that for you..." He spoke, his voice mono. "Ooh please do I'm really excited to hear about how you survived my Awesomeness!" Just as he was about to answer Shifu cut him off. "Take him to the chambers we will see to it he is locked up before we continue anything else."

Po looked disappointed, he grabbed Tai lungs arm and the five showed the way to the chambers to lock the prisoner away. Shifu had millions of thoughts running through his mind. He had tons of reasons to slaughter Tai lung in that very moment but something inside said no. Things had to be thought out for maybe things will change.

Chambers 

"I forgot we had this place." Mantis broke the silence, everyone probably had the same thoughts. Po looked so uneasy with even a slight bit of shame, but he could understand why his friend was feeling so upset with him self, Friggin Tai lung was alive!

"Well it's not everyday an ex convict comes back from the dead." Tigress tone was deadly and cold. Tai lung looked as he wanted to say so much but he looked back to the ground to prevent any arguments. Not that he was afraid of the five, maybe Tigress just a lil, nor Po he just wanted to start things of a little better then he had earlier this evening.

Viper eyed the new prisoner "So uh...Tai lung? How'd you survive if you don't mind me asking?" Everyone had been wondering the same thing, now it was time for answers. "Well Master Viper, the hold Po did on me did a hell of a lotta damage, was sent to a entirely difference place past China. I thought I were better of dead, but I could've sworn Master Oogway had rescued me

In some type of way..."

 _He opened his eyes to find nothing but the ground below him and a ray of sun above him. His arm was pretty messed up, to his finger all the way up his shoulder was sliced. "Shit that's gonna take a while to heal.." A light chuckle appeared right behind him. Tai lung tried to get up but failed, he could just roll onto his stomach and broken ribs. Looking around he saw he was in a forest, it was very exotic from the ones in the valley._

 _"I see you aren't dead from the pandas chi hold." Oh he knew exactly who the owner of that voice was. "It's good to see you worry about my well being for a change, Oogway." The old turtle smiled at the former student._

 _"I've always worried about you Sūnzi, you were an amazing warrior, still are. Just back then you had all the wrong intentions." The snow leopard spat out the blood from his mouth and laughed. "What makes you think I still don't old man?"_

 _Oogway's face changed, "Because I no longer see the darkness in your heart my boy.._ Stop being a prisoner of your past _. Become the architect of your future.." Dumbstruck Tai lung didn't have a clue what he meant. "What now I gotta build crap?!" His question remained unanswered , Oogway had disappeared. "Damn that turtle... What could that have meant.." He looked down to see his wound had been semi healed, no longer feeling the pain or the feeling of death upon him. Could that damn turtle have healed me?_

"I __didn't understood what he meant...Stop being a prisoner of your past. Become the architect of your future..not until about a month living in India I finally understood what that crazy ol' turtle meant." He chuckled at the thought, "I had to stop living in the past and start building my own future, my own destiny."

A sympathetic sigh came from Viper, she couldn't help but actually realize he has changed. Po looked rather happy, " I can't believe it... That's so COOL! Like I

Know the wushi finger hold kinda killed me and crap (sorry if you haven't seen KFP3 don't hurt me) but for you to survive it that's just woah.." The five rolled there eyes and groaned at Po's fanboying.

"I think it's time we all go, I'll lock him up you all go and rest for tomorrow." As everyone left rather quickly, she grabbed the key for the lock. Closing the gate and putting the key in, a strong paw grabbed her wrist. Looking up she met those golden eyes again.

" I never got a thank you for saving your life kitten." He smirked, she pulled away and growled. "I don't think it's necessary, because if I remember you nearly killed me." He looked a bit guilty and scratched his head. "Yes indeed I do apologize for my improper actions, also I do regret the paralyzing, I guess I was blinded by obtaining the scroll, I didn't want to deal with distractions or obstacles.." He closed his eyes and smirked "..especially rather gorgeous ones like you, I see you have a new change of clothes."

Now Tigress seemed tense, flattered, but also annoyed. She locked the door and turned away, but again the prisoner spoke. "For what it's worth I do respect you for being a brave, skillful, and rather strong Kung fu master." She turned to see him bowing down to her, no words came out of her mouth so she ran up the stairs out of the chambers.

Shifu's room

I couldn't believe it, my son is back. What and how did this happen? Could Oogway have done this? So many unanswered questions..

My heart feels different. I didn't get that endangered feeling, I didn't sense no darkness. Maybe he has changed...

But after everything he's done, everyone he has hurt, and even killed. He didn't know what to think, he wished his master was here to help him. All the old panda could do now was sleep it off, and wait for tomorrow to come.

Okay done with this chapter ! Thanks for the review guys you truly are amazing love the feed back keep it coming!

Dogcrocker12 : thanks hope this chapter is better to understand! 3

Tigergirl713 : omigosh thank you so much that means a lot! 3

Random reviewer 1: I feel you I really do I wish there was more stories out there, and I promise I'll continue! 3

Neon Tronn: I shall go on ! 3


	3. Chances

_Wait for tomorrow to come..._

Shifu has awoken before the bell, and before the sun had fully came up. He walked into the Hall, towards his old masters shrine, "Oh Oogway I really need some guidance..." He heard a chuckle from behind him, something he hasn't heard in two years since his passing. "Oh Shifu, always so worried, I would've hoped you could be more open minded to situations like this."

He did his best not to cry, he bowed to the old turtle, "Its been so long since I've seen you..."

He held his hand up, in approval, the turtle began to speak. "You seem very tense of your sons arrival Shifu... Isn't this what you've wanted ever since he left? To have your son that you _**Love**_ back?" The red panda looked down with sadness.

"It's all I ever wanted...but I don't know if I could ever trust him again..." The turtle only smiled at his old friend, then he spoke. "Your assumptions are your windows on the world. Scrub them off every once in a while, or the light won't come in." Shifu had a idea of what he meant. Just how could he be open minded, he thought.. With everything he has ever done can it be forgiven? His son was nearly a murderer, he'd almost killed the villagers, The Anvil of Heaven, the five, himself, and the dragon warrior. There was no telling what his true intentions were, he didn't want to find out. But how will he ever know if he doesn't At Least give him a chance?

Shifu had to admit, the rage, the selfishness, the darkness, the hate... Didn't seem like it was all in him anymore. The dark look in his eyes was no longer there. He remembers everything he had said during there battle. _"Everything I did, I did to make you proud..."_ Shifu had felt responsible for his sons actions. He admitted it too, he was too blind to see what he was doing. He would not make the same mistake twice, he looked up to Oogway but he was gone. "Did that just happen?"

 **The dorm rooms**

 **Boooong**

 _"Goodmorning master_ "

"Woaah, shit shit shit, be out in a second!" The five groaned waiting for there dragon warrior. The heard a couple of crashes and booms before he finally came out "Goodmorning master!" Shifu rolled his eyes and began to speak. "We will finish our conversation from last night, bring the prisoner to the court yard..."

Each master seemed tense, none of them looked as if they had gotten good sleep. They followed there master outside the dormitories. "So no breakfast?"

 ** _SLAP_**

"Ow Tigress!"

 **The Chambers**

"I wonder if they've forgotten about me already," Tai lung chuckled in his cell. He had gotten a good nights rest and was in a chipper mood. I _'m hoping I didn't scare Master Tigress off last night, if I need anyone's acceptance it's hers, Po's and my fathers..._

Tai lung was lost in his thoughts, until he heard little sounds coming. "Hey big kitty cat time to get movin, don't got all day for you spots!" _Oh dear, it was the bug, he must not be so bad._

"Oh Master Mantis, what a honor it is to be around China's best Acupuncturist.." He bows "I see that Shifu finally woke you warriors up." The bug snickered and was quite proud to be referred as "the best."

"Well deciding wether we are gonna kill you or not would wake the Gods up.." He laughed at his dark joke as he opened the gate and released Tai lung. He held out his paw, hinting about the shackles that held him. "Sorry spots... Can't let the big kitty loose just yet." Tai lung rolled his eyes, being referred to as kitty ticked him off a bit. "That's quite alright, I see this place has been remodeled. The statue of Oogway was nice."

"Yeah we had the chance after the wreckage you left." The smooth voice came from behind Mantis. Tai lung's remained emotionaless watching the female tiger descend from the stairs. "Bring the prisoner up, we are waiting." Tai lung scoffed, " awe I should feel special, the kitten waiting on me." She growled and looked fiercely at him, grabbed his chains, and yanked him out his cell.

Mantis and him looked at each other , both understood what that gesture meant. _Shut up._

 **Hall of Heroes**

"The prisoner you requested for, Master Shifu..." Tai lung held his head low, not daring to lift his head and make contact with his father just yet. Po, on the other hand, was excited. "Oh my goooosh, I told Shifu what you told us last night ya know, and I just totally thought how Awesome it was dude!" Tai lung couldn't help but chuckle at the young warriors enthusiasm.

Yes, he regretted ever being beaten by him, but what he discovered himself, was more than the scroll could ever offer the leopard. After the long period of time he thought things throughly and out. He couldn't blame Po or anyone, the least he could do was thank him!

Shifu lifted his hand to silence Po's rambling. "Tai lung, if what Po has told me was true what other testimonies do you have for, not only us in the Jade palace, but the Valley of Peace to trust you won't go through another rampage again or you're not just plotting a act of revenge?"

The prisoner closed his eyes and breathed for a second. "My Chi, and strength ... Is no longer the deadly weapon I used to concentrate it for... It gives life, I want to use it for a purpose, I don't want to live in the shadows no more, I've learned from my mistakes, I just want one thing..." Tai lung rose his head to meet Shifu's eyes. "I want to come home..."

A sniffled was heard from the back of the room, everyone turned to see it was Po, crying. "Oh come here you big lug, I know you tried killing me and my friends, but I can really see it in ya that you've changed...oh please Shifu can we keep him!" The panda squeezed Tai lung as if he was a child's favorite toy.

"We must learn more dragon warri-..Pan-...PO PUT HIM DOWN!...we must learn more of what he can do, to see if he has really changed." Po letted him go and nodded.

Then it clicked.

"I have the perfect idea master!" The old man slapped his face, "What is it Po..."

"Tai lung should spend the day with each one of us!"

 **SLAP**

"Owww Tigress that's gonna leave a bruise!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That's all! Love the reviews guys!

Tigergirl713- you know I love the whole name calling idea so much i love it too :)

DOGROCKER12- thank you so much for the feedback I hope this ones better! Means so much :)

Random Reviewer1- loves those moments in the story and thank you for that idea if you don't mind I would like to use the concept of that idea! It's a really good one :)


	4. Fun

_"Tai lung should spend the day with each one of us!"_

Those words haunted Po, he was the first to go.

"But master Shifuuuuuuu."

"No buts Po, all of you will spend the day with him this week, starting tomorrow." Each master bowed to there teacher's request, Tigress was about to walk out obviously beyond irratated, but there master spoke again.

"-And you will all teach him something, help him, reach out to him, I know you can all share your wisdom to him."

 **Monday**

"Come on Panda it's only been ten minutes." The impatient and chained leopard had been waiting for Po to catch his breathe from coming down the long stairs of the chambers. "It's..Po...and sorry...too many stairs... Okay! Let me open this and take those off" He pointed to the shackles, and began to open the gate.

"You're not worried I'm not gonna run away? Or attack you? Aren't you afraid of me?." Po just laughed at the questions, and spoke, "I know you won't, you didn't attack Tigress when she was kicking your ass, why should I be any different..," Po smirked as the chains fell, "Of course I don't have the same curvaceous body, or seductive eyes, but you know hehe."

Tai lung was blushing and felt a tinge of ... _jealousy? He didn't think the Dragon warrior would think of Master Tigress like that._

"Wrong. I just had a change of seeing things, especially people, you guys are no longer a dangerous target in my eyes." Po started backing up kinda scared of the thought of being a deadly ex convicts target.

"Anyways Tai... Let's get going we have a fun day ahead of us!" The snow leopard looked at the dragon warrior as if he grown a extra head. "Fun? A warrior should spend his day training, not having fun."

Po smiled and motioned him to come, "You're gonna learn a few new things this week Tai lung, let's go!"

 **Courtyard**

"Okay I agree with you warriors should train a lot, but you can also have fun with it too!" He opened a basket full of food. "Have breakfast yet?"

"No"

"Here ya go!" He threw a big watermelon at Tai lung and he, of course, deflected it. "That all you got? Haha for a second I thou-OOF." From left and right oranges, and apples came at him. He was fast, but the fruit just came out from every direction. The panda had been jumping around laughing everywhere on a bouncy object.

 _What strategy was this_? Tai lung thought, but his thoughts were washed away as a cantaloupe hit him from behind.

"Haha buddy you're too uptight! Let loose a bit you'll get the hang of it."

 **One hour later**

"AGGHH!" The snow leapord kept trying to concentrate on not concentrating, but it was too difficult! How could he relax when he needed to deflect the damn fruit! "Po I can't do this damn fun nonsense."

Po got off the circular bouncy object and walked to Tai lung. He handed the ball to him. "You try it, do exactly what I did."

He raised his eye brow, and was hesitant, he grabbed the ball and sat on it just like Po had done. "Now just have fun with it, sometimes thinking too much, and too much work, jeez even too much of anything can hurt you."

 _The panda does make sense, I guess I'll give it a try..._ He placed himself onto the ball, grabbed the handle and bounced a little. _Okay I can get the hang of this_ , he thought. He grabbed and piece of fruit and got ready to throw, but when he did he fell forward to his face.

"Dammit!...let's give it one more try.." Tai lung changed his attitude a bit, he relaxed. Suddenly, he started bouncing. And he just went higher, and higher, and higher! He felt a weird feeling of ...Fun?

"Woah Tai, you're getting the hang of it!" The snow leopard spun, rolled from off his back, to a bigger jump. He went higher and the more fruit that was thrown, the more laughter that could be heard.

Soon the two warriors grew tired and decided to slow down to a stop. Po layed on the ground, flat on his back. "Come on big guy, after play you rest." Tai lung shrugged his shoulders and did the same as Po. "You know this is quite idiotic Panda?.." Po smiled, "Of course, but sometimes you just need to relax and appreciate somethings in life...learn your lesson of the day?."

Tai lung thought for a bit and spoke his mind. "Too much of anything is bad, fun is okay, and we are gonna get in trouble because of all the fruit everywhere?" Po was about to comment, but was interrupted.

"Oh yes indeed you are, so Dragon warrior and Tai lung please have this courtyard spotless before the sun sets." They got up faster than the speed of light to look at Shifu. Him and Tigress had been talking, and walking around, speaking of her future.

Tigress had been getting offers to teach around the country. She wasn't exactly too thrilled about the idea of leaving but to be teaching the future masters of Kung fu fascinated her. Tai lung and Po began cleaning the courtyard, they both were covered in fruit. _How cute_...she giggled slightly, and Tai lung stopped doing his chores and looked up at her. _She's really pretty..._ Her smile faded when there eyes locked, and she ended up rolling her eyes, looking away.

"Master if you don't mind id like some time to think." He nodded letting his student go.

Po of course saw what happened between them, so as Shifu began to leave he crept up behind Tai lung. "I saw that." The panda was smiling, like he just learned the deepest secret of all of China.

"Saw what? There was nothing to see." He was getting mad, _I was only looking for bloody hell!_

"Don't worry buddy, I won't tell, besides one word outta this to her we will both be dead." Tai lung rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about panda!"

Po bursted out laughing, like a maniac. "Do you really think I don't know when a man is giving Tigress Googly eyes?! Her "boyfriend" or close friend Jun wouldn't like it at all."

"Psh, I could care less what he thinks... I don't even know her that much to this anything other than that she's a very well built warrior and wants me dead." Tai lung decided to change the subject, "Po why are you being so damn nice to me, I don't understand one bit."

"It's been a while since I met someone like you, you're not as bad as you think."

The sun was setting a both masters had finished cleaning there training session. Po had left to go start cooking dinner, and trusted Tai lung to put him own self in his cell. As much as he didn't want to, he did. Tai lung didn't wanna lose Po's trust.

 **Tai lungs POV**

 _I'll just take my time going, no harm in that. Maybe even a visit the moon pool..._

 **Oogway's Statue**

"Oogway I really need your help I don't know what to do... My heart is in the palace this is home, is leaving the next thing in my future?" Tigress had been talking to her grandfather's statue for a while now. Things have been getting more, and more complicated. Now that that vigorous monster was here, Shifu's been more outta thought than usual. Nothing new, ever since Po got here.

She couldn't blame him for that though, Shifu has never paid this much attention to her since she has been here. Now it's being taken away, all because of that son of a bitch Tai lung.

But how could she ever blame him too. It's been 22 years since the whole thing happened.

But it wasn't like it still didn't hurt like hell not being loved by the man that adopted you, only having a busy grandfather who helped at unexpected times. They weren't even her blood family.

After everything she put her sweat and blood into, it was never good enough for Shifu. Hell, she was one of China's first women warriors.

 _I can't do this no more... I'll just go where I make sense I guess_ ...

She turned to leave but she caught Tai lung going into the Hall Of Heroes. What is he up to now?

 **Hall of Heroes**

Tai lung sat by the pool, waiting for something, anything to end the memories from the past, and move on. People had seemed to forgive him, but he, his own self just couldn't.

"Give me a sign it's gonna get better!" He shouted and closed his eyes, until he heard an angry female voice. "What do you think you're doing?!" This is the exact opposite of what I wanted..

He stood up, and turned, seeing Tigress coming up to him. "Unchained, and unsupervised? That damn Panda, you could be planning some bullshit plan to kill us all!" He laughed at her, "No kitten only thing I Plan on doing is..." He walked closer to her and brought his claw to her cheek, "..stealing your heart."

 ** _SLAP!_**

"The only thing you'll be stealing is leftover crumbs from the cell you'll rot in if you keep calling me Kitten!" She turned around to grab the shackles, but he grabbed her arm, making her drop them. "I apologize Master Tigress, I had only wishes to meditate after today's activities you could say."

She rolled her eyes and took her arm back. "I assure you, you'll have a lot of time to meditate back in your cell." They both went down for the shackles, his hand ontop of hers. Looking up at the same time, the world suddenly stopped moving.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A deep, flat voice came from the front of the room. Tigress snapped out of it and stood high up. "J-Jun! Oh God no I was just getting this prisoner back to his cell." Tai lung glared at the label prisoner. She put the cuffs on him, and made her way to Jun. He was a handsome, well built Lion (think of Simba off The lion king lol) obviously a kung fu master. "Yes my dear, I would hope this prisoner would keep his eyes away from my women." That struck a nerve in Tai lung. "With all due respect, Dum, I don't think Master Tigress is a prize any man, especially one like you could claim." Jun laughed and patted the leopard's back.

"Funny Man, I'll see you after he's put away Darling." Tigress smiled, and motioned for the prisoner to follow.

The walk was silent, a tad bit awkward after The comment Tai lung made. They made it back to his cell, and he held his paws out hinting about the shackles. "Right, here you go." She kept her face straight as possible. "You'll be with viper tomorrow, I'll send one of the five to bring you dinner." He nodded his head, and spoke quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"That slap hurt..."

She gave him a slight smile, and felt something in her stomach. Running up the stairs, feeling a Deja Vu.

Tai lung sighed out loud, pulling his hands over his head. "My what a wonderful prize she is..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soooooo sorry for this update guys! So many things have been going on, (break up, hospital, school) once everything got better I finished I'll try my best to make the next update quicker!

LOVING THE REVIEWS

Random Reviewer 1 : omigosh I love that idea! Thanks a lot !

fxwritersblock: you're name is the story of my life xD but thanks I hope it is 3

AkaDeca: Wish and you shall receive

DOGROCKER12: I'm glad you're enjoying this story that review meant a lot to me :))))

Black cherry 1236: Po is kinda hard to write about sometimes but I like how he's coming along

Tigergirl713: I laughed at myself while writing but thank you :)

A foreign Forerunner: *puts hands up* it's coming it's coming no need for the violence...I'm glad you love it :3


End file.
